


Handle With Care

by wanneable



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Caring, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, M/M, Sickness, Soft Jaebum, idk what this is, implied yugbam, the yugbam is really implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Youngjae is sick, and Jaebum does everything in his power to take really good care of his baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, also i'm v sorry for any grammar mistakes i wrote with at like 3am

"Swollen throat and a fever, so bed rest for a week, and no singing. You need to rest your vocal cords." 

Youngjae lies in bed, blankets tucked in his sides and under his chin. "A week?" He whines, turning his head from the doctor to Jaebum, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his hand on the younger boy's ankle. 

"This is for your own good, Youngjae-yah. Don't you want your throat to stop hurting so much?" 

Youngjae nods at the older boy's words, and the doctor and Jaebum quietly exit, leaving a tired boy to rest in his bed. Jaebum decides to explain to the rest of the band that Youngjae won't be singing for a bit once their manager finally leaves, but is interrupted by a sleepy Youngjae stepping out of their bedroom, an oversized t-shirt Jaebum recognizes as his own hanging to his thighs.

"What about practice today, hyung? What about the interview tonight?" He asks in a light voice, "Will i be letting the fans down?" 

Jaebum quickly walks over to his smaller boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and the younger boy snuggled his head into his neck. "Of course not, Youngjae-yah. They will understand." 

Youngjae nods into his neck, tears pricking his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Jae. Don't worry about it." He pulls back from Youngjae. "I'm going to stay home with you, and I'll make sure you're taken care of."

Youngjae looks at the older boy. "I can't ask that of you, Jaebum-hyung." He says quietly, shaking his head. 

Jaebum just smiled, rubbing Youngjae's arms lightly. "Let me take care of you, baby boy." 

\--- 

After wrangling Yugyeom and Bambam from their room ( "Yugyeom! Put on a shirt and get off of Bambam! Why do I always walk in on this?" ), and convincing Jackson to leave the kitchen ( "hyung~" he draws out the word. "I was making a snack!" ), Jaebum is finally able to explain what has happened with Youngjae and what is happening for the day.

"What does Jaebum-hyung get to stay home?" Jackson whines from his position on the couch, and earns him a knowing look from Jinyoung. "You know why." Jaebum is able to usher the boys out, and asks Mark to look over them.

"Of course, Jaebum-ah." He replies, giving him a soft smile that fits Mark, and closes the door behind him. Jaebum is able to walk into his shared room with Youngjae, finding the boy turned on his side, facing away from Jaebum. 

Jaebum walks over and slips into the bed beside Youngjae. The younger immediately turns over and rests his head on Jaebum's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. They both start to feel tired, despite it being only noon. 

"Hyung," Youngjae whispers. "I'm so sleepy." Jaebum plays with his boyfriend's hair, running lazy fingers through the caramel-colored hair. 

"Come on baby, let me get you something to eat, and we'll wash you up, then we can sleep." 

Jaebum stands up, and Youngjae sits up, gesturing to Jaebum with outstretched fingers, doing a grabbing motion. "Carry me?" He sighs, linking his arms under Youngjae's knees and around his shoulders, cradling the boy into his chest. He carries him into the living room, laying him down on the couch and kissing his forehead. "I'll make you some soup." 

15 minutes later, Jaebum is sitting on the couch beside Youngjae, both of them eating a bowl of soup. They tease each other by flicking drops of soup on each other, and it ends with two empty bowls and Jaebum peppering Youngjae with kisses.

"Hyung! Stop- you're going to get yourself sick as well!" Youngjae attempts to push Jaebum off, but with no prevail. 

"Let's go get clean, babe. Then we will sleep." Jaebum helps the younger up and holds his hand through the house, leading them both to the bathroom, where Jaebum immediately starts up some warm bath water. 

"Take your clothes off, Youngjae-yah." Youngjae obliges, they had both seen each other naked plenty of times before. Jaebum helps Youngjae out of his shirt, slipping out of his clothes as well. They both sink down into the high bath water, Youngjae positioned between Jaebum's bent legs, leaning against his chest.

Under different circumstances, Jaebum might have felt something sexual happening, but there was nothing sexual about this scene. This was Youngjae, and he was here to take care of his baby. 

Jaebum massaged shampoo into Youngjae's scalp, Youngjae closing his eyes and smiling in contentment. The younger boy loved having moments likes this with his boyfriend. It was hard nowadays, with Jaebum being the busy leader of GOT7. He relaxes into the light touch of Jaebum's fingertips, the older now leaving small kisses on Youngjae's shoulders. Yeah, Youngjae could get used to this.

\--- 

Their night ends with both boys lying in Youngjae's bed, a tangle of limbs, Youngjae cuddled into the older, with Jaebum's arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend. 

Jaebum gives Youngjae a small kiss on the lips, something sweet and simple and full of promises. "I'll be here for you whenever, Youngjae-yah. I love you. Please take care of yourself." 

"I love you too, hyung," a tired Youngjae replies, and as Jaebum hears the rest of the boys return home and hearing Yugyeom and Bam return to an "early slumber", and Jaebum watches Youngjae's eyelids finally close and his breathing slows, Jaebum realizes he's finally gotten a good look at the rest of his life, cradled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> lol what even was this i just wanted to write a cute fic that involved jaebum giving youngjae a bath.
> 
> you can follow my twitter if ya want @princessmyg i'll probably follow u back


End file.
